Metallic
|rarity = 6 |obtained = Marketplace}} Obtained Via *''Marketplace: can be purchased in the Specialty section of the Marketplace for 1,500 Usage *''Specialty Item: to use this item, left-click on it in your Hoard. This pulls up a menu that allows you to select which dragon you would like to use it on. Clicking a dragon shows you a preview of them with this gene before actually changing it. Once a dragon is selected, click Apply Changes to change their primary gene to Metallic. Appearance The Metallic gene gives a metallic sheen across a dragon's body, evoking the appearance of a metal carapace. Contrasting streaks appear with some colors; examples include a beige with Violet and a blue with Copper. Metallic_M_Bogsneak_Maize.png|Maize Metallic on a male Bogsneak Metallic F Bogsneak Blood.png|Blood Metallic on a female Bogsneak Metallic H Bogsneak Mint.png|Mint Metallic on a hatchling Bogsneak Metallic M Coatl Stonewash.png|Stonewash Metallic on a male Coatl Metallic F Coatl Turquoise.png|Turquoise Metallic on a female Coatl Metallic H Coatl Oilslick.png|Oilslick Metallic on a hatchling Coatl Metallic M Fae Moss.png|Moss Metallic on a male Fae Metallic F Fae Sunset.png|Sunset Metallic on a female Fae Metallic H Fae Amethyst.png|Amethyst Metallic on a hatchling Fae Metallic M Guardian Cerise.png|Cerise Metallic on a male Guardian Metallic F Guardian Violet.png|Violet Metallic on a female Guardian Metallic H Guardian Latte.png|Latte Metallic on a hatchling Guardian Metallic M Imperial Peach.png|Peach Metallic on a male Imperial Metallic F Imperial Peacock.png|Peacock Metallic on a female Imperial Metallic H Imperial Pistachio.png|Pistachio Metallic on a hatchling Imperial Metallic M Mirror Fuchsia.png|Fuchsia Metallic on a male Mirror Metallic F Mirror Platinum.png|Platinum Metallic on a female Mirror Metallic H Mirror Navy.png|Navy Metallic on a hatchling Mirror Metallic M Nocturne Smoke.png|Smoke Metallic on a male Nocturne Metallic F Nocturne Cherry.png|Cherry Metallic on a female Nocturne Metallic H Nocturne Orca.png|Orca Metallic on a hatchling Nocturne Metallic M Pearlcatcher Swamp.png|Swamp Metallic on a male Pearlcatcher Metallic F Pearlcatcher Ivory.png|Ivory Metallic on a female Pearlcatcher Metallic H Pearlcatcher Blackberry.png|Blackberry Metallic on a hatchling Pearlcatcher Metallic M Ridgeback Honey.png|Honey Metallic on a male Ridgeback Metallic F Ridgeback Tangerine.png|Tangerine Metallic on a female Ridgeback Metallic H Ridgeback Orange.png|Orange Metallic on a hatchling Ridgeback Metallic M Skydancer Copper.png|Copper Metallic on a male Skydancer Metallic F Skydancer Robin.png|Robin Metallic on a female Skydancer Metallic H Skydancer Mulberry.png|Mulberry Metallic on a hatchling Skydancer Metallic M Snapper White.png|White Metallic on a male Snapper Metallic F Snapper Mantis.png|Mantis Metallic on a female Snapper Metallic H Snapper Caribbean.png|Caribbean Metallic on a hatchling Snapper Metallic M Spiral Vermilion.png|Vermilion Metallic on a male Spiral Metallic F Spiral Jungle.png|Jungle Metallic on a female Spiral Metallic H Spiral Grapefruit.png|Grapefruit Metallic on a hatchling Spiral Metallic M Tundra Bubblegum.png|Bubblegum Metallic on a male Tundra Metallic F Tundra Steel.png|Steel Metallic on a female Tundra Metallic H Tundra Radioactive.png|Radioactive Metallic on a hatchling Tundra Metallic M Wildclaw Metals.png|Metals Metallic on a male Wildclaw Metallic F Wildclaw Lead.png|Lead Metallic on a female Wildclaw Metallic H Wildclaw Mist.png|Mist Metallic on a hatchling Wildclaw History *Metallic was released on November 12th, 2016.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2035464 Trivia *Metallic is the primary counterpart to the Alloy secondary. See Also References Category:Primary Gene